ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel
(2268)]] :You may also be looking for USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel. The following personnel served aboard the in 2268: Unnamed crewmembers Captain ]] The Defiant s captain was a 23rd century Human Starfleet officer. In 2268, he had his neck broken by an operations division crewman on the bridge, in front of his command chair. ( ; ) s captain was played by an unknown extra; in "In a Mirror, Darkly", the captain was portrayed by Eric Warfield. |According to a novel of Pocket Books' Star Trek: SCE series, he was named Captain Blair.}} Command division Lieutenant A blonde lieutenant in the command division was found dead on deck 9, near section 4A. After the Defiant was pulled back and into the mirror universe, Commander Archer and a MACO stepped over her body while trying to find Slar, a Gorn hiding nearby. ( ) }} Command division crewman #1 This command division crewman died in the main engineering and was seen there by Ensign Pavel Chekov. ( ) Command division crewman #2 This''' crewman''' experienced hallucinations, and insanity due to Spatial interphase which caused him and the rest of the crew to kill each other. ( ) Engineer #1 This engineer was found dead in the main engineering by Ensign Pavel Chekov. ( ) Engineer #2 This engineer was also found dead in the main engineering by Chekov. ( ) Engineer #3 This engineer was found dead by Chekov in environmental engineering. ( ) Engineer #4 This engineer was also found dead by Chekov in environmental engineering. ( ) Engineer #5 This engineer was also found dead by Chekov in main engineering. ( ) Engineer #6 This engineer was also found dead by Chekov in main engineering. ( ) Engineering technician This engineering technician died in the main engineering, and seen there by Ensign Pavel Chekov. ( ) Lieutenant 1 This lieutenant shortly after entering a region of Spatial interphase space began to have hallucinations, and eventually madness. He was killed when the crew turned on each other. ( ) Lieutenant 2 This lieutenant was driven insane due to the effect Spatial interphase. The phenomenon led him and the rest of the crew to kill each other.( ) Medical technician #1 This medical technician died in the sickbay of the Defiant. When the ship was caught in the interspatial rift, his body began to disintegrate. When Doctor Leonard McCoy touched him, his hand passed through his back. ( ) Medical technician #2 This medical technician, affected by the insanity caused by the spatial interspace, strangled an operations division crewman in sickbay. He lied next to his victim, found dead by Doctor McCoy. ( ) Officer This officier died along with the rest of his crew after they had been driven insane by the effect of a Spatial interphase. ( ) Operations division mutineer This operations division crewman broke the captain's neck, but also succumbed due to sabotaged environmental conditions on the bridge, or another attacker. ( ) Operations division lieutenant A lieutenant of the operations division was killed by phaser fire belowdecks. His body, and a discarded phaser pistol, were discovered by Malcolm Reed and Jonathan Archer when they beamed aboard Defiant, after the ship had been transferred to the mirror universe. ( ) . |This was the first glimpse of the Defiant assignment patch, an insignia similar to the pennant on the sides of TOS starships and seen as a set decoration on starbases of that era. A stylized version of this shape makes up the 2150s Earth Starfleet insignia. Sharp eyed fans watching "The Tholian Web" have noted that the original series producers weren't so attentive to detail – a few Defiant crewpeople have Enterprise assignment patches.}} Operations division crewman #1 This crewman was strangled by a medical technician in sickbay, and was seen there by Doctor Leonard McCoy. ( ) Operations division crewman #2 This crewman was confined to a biobed, and died there in the sickbay, and was seen by Doctor Leonard McCoy there. ( ) Operations division crewman #3 This crewman was also confined to a biobed, and died there in the sickbay, and was seen by Doctor McCoy there. ( ) Operations division crewman #4 This crewman was lying dead on a biobed in the Defiant s sickbay, and was seen by Doctor Leonard McCoy there. ( ) Operations division crewman #5 This crewman was one of many who perished in the lower decks. .| }} Operations division crewman #6 A dead Human ensign aboard the USS Defiant. ( ) Sciences division crewman #1 This sciences division crewman died in the main engineering, and was seen there by Ensign Pavel Chekov. ( ) Sciences division crewman #2 This sciences division crewman was affected by the insanity, and was confined to a biobed in sickbay. He died there, and was later seen by Doctor McCoy. ( ) Sciences division crewman #3 This sciences division crewman died in sickbay, and was seen there by Doctor McCoy. ( ) Sciences division crewman #4 This sciences division crewman died in sickbay, and was seen there by Doctor McCoy. ( ) Sciences division crew woman #1 This sciences division crew woman died in sickbay, and was seen there by Doctor McCoy. ( ) Sciences division crew woman #2 This sciences division crew woman also died in sickbay, and was seen there by Doctor McCoy. ( ) Sciences division crew woman #3 This sciences division crew woman also died in sickbay, and was seen there by Doctor McCoy. ( ) Sciences division crew woman #4 This sciences division crew woman died in main engineering, where she was apparently strangled by the insane engineer lying next to her. She was seen by Ensign Chekov there. ( ) Yeoman This yeoman perished with the rest of the crew after experiencing sensory distoration which led the crew to kill each other.( ) Captured in Mirror Universe After the death of the crew, the Defiant traveled through an interphasic rift to the year 2155 of the mirror universe, where it was captured by the Tholians who used slaves to salvage it. It was subsequently commandeered by the Jonathan Archer of that universe and his crew, who consisted of the following: *Commander / Captain Jonathan Archer *Commander T'Pol *Charles Tucker III *Phlox *Sgt. Travis Mayweather *Lieutenant Hoshi Sato *Major Malcolm Reed Apocrypha According to a comic issue of DC's TOS volume 1 series (#56), Tonia Barrows eventually earned a promotion to lieutenant, and served aboard Defiant, although she was injured and left the vessel before it met its fate. fr:Personnel de l'USS Defiant (NCC-1764) Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel